Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins
''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins! ''is based on the original direct-to-video film of the same name. This episode is about not being reckless. Plot Andy's toys watch a VHS copy of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter are searching for three missing Little Green Men (L.G.M.), a noosphere-dwelling race serving as Star Command's Universe Protection Unit's scientists. They discover the lost L.G.M. in a hidden outpost belonging to Evil Emperor Zurg. Zurg tortures the L.G.M. when Buzz and Warp break in; a battle breaks out with Zurg's robots while he escapes. The self-destruct sequence starts, leaving Buzz and Warp a minute to escape. Warp gets pinned under wreckage and forces Buzz to leave just before the explosion happens, presumably killing Warp. Ashamed, Buzz refuses a new partner, but is given a Star Command recruit, actually Princess Mira Nova, who Commander Nebula trains. With the power of "ghosting", Nova is nearly invulnerable. Buzz reiterates his refusal to endanger another partner, despite Nebula's forceful assertion Buzz isn't to work alone. Buzz later rescues a shy janitor named Booster from being fired. In Zurg's fortress, his new second-in-command, Agent Z, is given a robotic arm that becomes a variety of weapons. Zurg learns of a huge orb on the L.G.M. homeworld called the Uni-Mind, responsible for the telepathic link between them; he sends his robots to capture it. The L.G.M., after building a robot soldier called XR, whom is offered to Buzz as a partner as he can be repaired after any damage and can learn from him, get a telepathic message about Zurg's attack. When Buzz and XR arrive on the L.G.M. planet, they are confronted by Agent Z, who destroys XR while the Uni-Mind is stolen by Zurg. Unable to think clearly, the L.G.M. rebuild XR, but with a mind of his own. Commander Nebula decides to launch a full-scale assault on Planet Z, but Mira says a solo ranger could go to stop Zurg with the prototype Alpha-One. Nebula dismisses the idea, deciding to launch the full-scale assault. Zurg corrupts the Uni-Mind, so he can use it to control minds, while his scientists start making a "Mega-Ray" to use the corrupted Uni-Mind to bend entire populations of people to Zurg's will. Mira and Buzz each attempt to steal the Alpha-One prototype spacecraft; Mira wins and leaves with it. Buzz pursues Mira in his own craft, not realizing Booster and XR are inside it, having entered it to play make-believe. Eventually, Buzz catches Mira and stores Alpha-One in his spaceship's cargo bay; Booster and XR are discovered also. Zurg's Mega-Ray subverts several planets in quick succession such as Rizone and Batheous. He then turns it on Star Command, enjoying the irony of watching his greatest enemies become his mouthpieces. Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR see the Mega-Ray's beam strike Star Command, and enter it to discover its effects. They discover all of the staff have been suborned by Zurg; they flee in Buzz's Star Cruiser. Zurg uses Star Command's entire arsenal, planting a bomb on Buzz's ship. Buzz and the others escape in the Alpha-One just before the bomb detonates, destroying the cruiser. Not knowing Buzz has escaped the bomb blast, Zurg believes he is actually dead and moves on. Booster accidentally causes the ship to crash-land on Planet Z. There, Buzz insists on finishing the mission, alone. When they start to argue over something ridiculous, Buzz orders them to leave. Buzz fights Agent Z, but he is shocked when Agent Z removes his helmet, revealing himself as Warp Darkmatter. Taking advantage of Buzz's momentary confusion at this, Warp knocks him out and delivers him to Zurg. Warp explains he was secretly working for Zurg for years as a Double Agent. When Zurg mocks Buzz, Buzz responds by dictating his "final log entry". Zurg and Warp watch in amusement, but Mira, Booster and XR hear Buzz's surrender and his final entry (which includes a coded plead for help). Zurg plans to use the "Mega-ray" on Buzz, but XR and Booster arrive in time to rescue him as it fires. Booster and Mira destroy Warp's mechanical arm after Booster lands on him. Buzz and Zurg face each other; Zurg thinks he has won, but Buzz and his three friends surround Zurg and pronounce him under arrest; but Zurg escapes through a distraction. Zurg triumphantly declares if Buzz goes to any planet, he can hear his voice mocking him. Booster and XR capture Warp and leap from Zurg's now-exploding tower. Mira uses her "ghosting" power to take Buzz to the core of the Uni-Mind. In moments the Uni-Mind is restored to normal, freeing the suborned peoples and leaving Zurg momentarily helpless. The unity of the L.G.M. is restored and Warp is arrested. The film ends with Buzz, having at last admitted that he cannot work alone, creating a new team called "Team Lightyear" with XR, Mira and Booster (all newly decorated with Star Command's highest commendation). They fly to the galaxy and shout "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!". Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love Being a Superhero! *A Rockstar's Superstardom Running Gags Silly Song Rock Songs with Larry "A Rockstar's Superstardom" What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *The Andy's room segments and the Silly Song in this episode looked like it was animated sometime between "An Easter Carol" and "A Snoodle's Tale". The actual story, on the other hand, is animated in the style of LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. *This is the first non-holiday or Larry-Boy episode to show the theme song, but not the countertop. *On several Gospel Music Channel and Trinity Broadcasting Network broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. The commercials, and "Larry's High Silk Hat" (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) served as good replacements. *Even though Larry, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and Jerry, Archibald and Po-Ta-To aren't in the actual story, they were seen watching it in the Andy's room segments. (Do not worry, they're still their Toy Story selves.) *Big Idea did not include the VeggieTales logo on this so no one would know that Bob played the role of Buzz Lightyear. *In the Silly Song, the costume Larry wore was the exact same one he wore as Alvin, in A Chipmunk Christmas. Characters *Bob the Tomato (Buzz Lightyear) *The French Peas (Little Green Men) *Mr. Nezzer (Warp Darkmatter) *Miss Achmetha (Princess Mira) *Scooter (Booster) *Percy Pea (Agent Z) *Khalil (XR) *Scallion #1 (Commander Nebula) *Ventrilomatic (Alpha-One) *The Fib from Outer Space (Emperor Zurg) Andy's room *Bob the Tomato (Buzz Lightyear) *Larry the Cucumber (Sheriff Woody) *Mr. Lunt (Mr. Gourd Head) *Jerry Gourd (Rex) *Archibald Asparagus (Slinky Dog) *Jimmy Gourd (Hamm) *The French Peas (Little Green Men) *Pa Grape (Sarge) *Po-Ta-To (Wheezy) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000